Besos de Hielo
by inesz
Summary: Un solo cap!Una pelea cotidiana xD...Draco y Gin estan saliendo pero el en el ultimo momento le dice que no quiere ir con ella al baile...¿como se lo toma gin?¿xq?A leer...-ACABADO-


BESOS DE HIELO

Asi era siempre...draco y gin salian pero el siempre le daba poca importancia...la mayoria de las veces la ignoraba cuando estaba con sus amigos pero lo peor era que ella sabia que el en realidad la queria... y ella estaba enamorada de el...asi que se conformaba con estar a su lado...hasta que una noche...en la fiesta de navidad...

Draco le habia dicho que estaba algo agobiado y queria ir a la fiesta con otra chica...le habia arruinado el dia...hasta se habia lanzado ella para pedirselo...

-eres idiota-grito hermione

-soy idiota...-asentia gin derrumbada en su cama mirando las manchas de la parez

-que no tonta! Como vas a ser idiota!todo es culpa de ese imbecil!

-es imbecil...

-ya lo se!pero yo arreglare la venganz...

-anda hermi...dejalo anda...olvidalo...de todas formas no queria ir a la...-comenzo a disculparle gin

-oh venga estabas incluso mas emocionada que padma con el vestido!

-era el vestido perfecto...-murmuro apenada viendo la percha con el vestido colgada en el picaporte de su a morderse las uñas-¿hay helado?necesito helado...-murmuro levantandose hacia las cocinas

-no vas a comer helado...no hay tiempo de que te amargues...y deja de morderete las uñas!-grito dando una torta sonora en la mano de gin ...

-voy a por el objeto de tu venganza...-gin la ignoro...se fue a dar un largo baño...a ver si le entraba el sueño y se le olvidaba la condenada fiesta...

-Gin ya he llegado!Gin?

-aqui...-murmuro no demasiado interesada en que la oyera...no queria que la agobiaran con la fiesta...

-sal ya!-gin dio un gruñido como respuesta...estaba demasiado distraida pensando en si dejar a draco...era un imbecil!si ella era su novia xq queria irse con la zopenca esa? Y xq ella era tan imbecil de asentir sin decirle nada?

Se puso una toalla y salio al dormitorio...

-harry!!-grito asustada ajustandose mejor la toalla intentando taparse mas-¿qué haces aquí?

-le he traido yo...es tu acompañante...

-creo que me he quedado sin rodillas al subir ese tobogan...-murmuro harry sentado en su cama

-No puede ser mi acompañante...xq yo no voy!

-si vas!

-no voy!

-si vas!

-basta! Mira gin...por lo menos acompañame para que yo pueda entrar...luego tu te vas...-dijo harry tratando de mediar la situacion...

Gin cedio...era demasiado buena...o demasiado idiotaaa!!!se estaba volviendo loca...Se dio al vuelta para rebuscar en su armario y se perdio la mirada de complicidad de aquellos 2...Gin se sento en la cama y como un maniqui y dejo que hermione la pintara y peinara...se puso el vestido que habia comprado con la intencion de que draco se quedara impresionado...desde que supo que no iba con el ya no le parecia tan bonito...eran solo un par de trapos..

Bajaron las escaleras del vestibulo, Gin iba con hermione a un brazo y harry al otro...parecia que querian arrinconarla para que no escapara...ella no sabia si era el café que se tomo o su orgullo...lo que la habian animado pero resulto...Gin paro para aclarar las cosas...

-Bueno basta ya...esto es una estupidez...harry...gracias por dejar a tu pareja para venir conmigo...te debo una...-harry parecia sorprendido...le habia pillado....- y...hermione...gracias...eres una buena amiga...muy pocas chicas se habrian pasado la tarde entera intentando animar a su amiga en vez de estar preparandose para la fiesta...-ella sonrio-pero...a mi no me gustan las venganzas...esto no es lo mio..asi que me vuelvo a la habitacion...leere algo o...me hinchare a helado de chocolate como habia plan...-paro de hablar...o se habia quedado muda...en aquellos momentos le daba igual....draco iba con una chica muy guapa colgada del brazo...una de esas guarras que siempre tonteaban con el...el le iba susurrando algo al oido mientras ella colocaba una sonrisa de azafata del telecupon...

-maldita zorra!-hermione y harry la miraron helados...Gin tiro de la mano de harry arrastrandolo por los pasillos...hermione se reia a carcajadas desde las escaleras...

-¿de que te ries?-murmuro ron recien llegado levantando una ceja y cogiendola de la mano...

-tu hermana...es un caso perdido...-dijo hermione entre risas dirigiendose a la fiesta...

-gin....

-maldito malnacido cerdo engreido cobarde...

-gin....

-estupido idiota mujeriego...

-GIN!-grito tirando de ella hacia el

-QUE PASA?-rugio gin

-que no es por aquí!la entrada estaba hace 5 insultos! En el gran comedor....

-ehh...perdona harry...me despiste..-dijo gin soltando la mano dolorida de este

-ya veo - dijo con una ceja levantada metiendo las manos en los bolsillos...ella derramo una pequeña lagrima desesperada...

El se acerco, se la quito con una caricia...y susurro-que sea la ultima que derramas por ese idiota...

En ese momento oyeron voces acercandose por el pasillo...enseguida aparecieron draco y la idiota de su "amiga" la azafata...draco miro a gin ¿dolido?¿celoso?¿enfadado?...gin no tenia ni idea de que cara ponia...era nueva para ella, nunca se dio este caso....ella siempre estaba con el...no le ponia las cosas dificiles...

Harry parecio darse cuenta al verle y se separo de ella,lo cierto es que estaban en una postura bastante comprometida...al tirar de ella harry para detenerse la habia acercado demasiado hacia el...y al quitarle la lagrima la habia dejado arrrinconada en la parez...cualquiera que los viera...harry rio entre dientes, le dirigio una mirada helada a draco y le dio la mano a gin para ir a la fiesta ...Gin echo una ultima mirada de asco a esos 2 y camino sin mirar atrás...

-esa era tu novia no?cuando me lo dijiste antes pense que te referias a la otra que iba a su lado...-dijo ashley

Draco se sento en medio del pasillo derrumbado...-que hacia con ese idiota?

-ummm...no se...taal vez...IR CON ALGUIEN AL BAILE XQ TU LA DEJASTE PLANTADA?-grito

-ya te lo explique...

-pues repitemelo xq no entiendo como dejas plantada a la chica con la que quieres ir...

-no fue aposta!lo que queria era que ella me gritara celosa que se moria de ganas por venir conmigo... pero...¿lo ves? se ha ido con otro...no siente lo mismo que yo...-dijo rendido mirando las manchas del techo...

-pues yo creo que ya le costo bastante pedirte que fueras con ella...para que tu vallas y le sueltes eso!

-tu crees?-pregunto esperanzado

-claro draco...venga vamos a la fiesta ver si arreglamos tu estropicio...

-eh...Gin...podemos hablar un momento?

-no...lo siento pero es que estoy muy agobiada...tal vez...-gin hizo que pensaba y tras unos segundos grito-nunca!

-venga...vamos porfavor...-suplico draco hundiendo su reputacion a pasos agigantados...

-largo...-dijo gin volviendo a su conversacion con harry

- ¬¬ es para pedirte perdon...-murmuro

- bueno... tal vez tenga un momentito...-dijo gin con una pequeña sonrisa dandose la vuelta...

- podemos ir afuera?

-esta bien...

-bueno que?-pregunto gin sentada en su sauce favorito

-¿sabes?ese vestido te sienta muy...

-no he venido aquí a hablar de mi vestido...

-bue...bueno queria decirte que no debi dejarte plantada para el baile... pero...pero es que tu no debiste ir con potter!

Gin camino hacia el castillo con los brazos cruzados pero draco corrio hacia ella y le cerro el paso...

-esta bien....-dijo suspirando...-veras gin...si yo te dije que estaba agobiado era para que me dijeras que te morias de ganas de ir conmigo...pero al parecer no te importo demasiado...

-y que quieres que haga si me dices que no quieres ir conmigo?-grito

-cualquier cosa menos hacer que no te importa...-murmuro...la cogio de la mano y la acerco a el-quieres ir conmigo al baile?

Gin suspiro...-siempre quise tonto...-murmuro con una sonrisa dandole un pequeño codazo antes de acercarse y darle un largo beso para demostrarle claramente sus sentimientos..


End file.
